


Forever Young

by NothingSpecialHerern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecialHerern/pseuds/NothingSpecialHerern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea from reliquiaen on tumblr, that one stays 18 until they find their soulmate. It would be interesting to see Voltron ships in such a case, am I right? Anywho not sure what ships I want in this yet, so stay tuned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18 at last

Lance had turned 18 in space. Hunk had prepared something special for that dinner, but otherwise it was ignored. No one knew.

Which, of course, is how Lance preferred it. Being 18 was expected, needed, and widespread. Being 18 was the normal age. Because, weirdly enough, no one aged past 18. That is, until they found their soulmate. Once you found your other half, you would live out the rest of your life. And if your soulmate died, another would take their place. All you had to do was find them.

Lance was now of age to find his one and only. And besides Pidge, he was the last one on the castle to make it there. 

"Hey, man." Hunk sat down next to Lance on a surprisingly comfortable couch, bringing Lance back to reality.

"Hey."

Hunk looked around the room, checking for prying ears before continuing. "Hey, uh... Happy B-day, man. You made it."

 _You made it._ The words replayed in Lace's mind. He'd made it. He'd gotten through all those years of being looked down on and suppressed, of never being taken seriously. He'd made it past the cutting words and hurtful glances that all oozed with superiority. He'd made it to the age that everyone _wanted,_ that everyone _was,_ that everyone _should be._ But now? Now he had to find this true love. Now he had to prove that he could be a real lover, that he could be serious. To make matters worse, he was in space. He had no way to connect with anyone who had mattered to him before. He had no way of falling in love.

 _You made it, but you'll never make it out._ "Ah, thanks, bud. Appreciate it."

A silence fell as Lance looked down to his ever-moving hands, which twisted together in any way possible again and again. He hated that he did it, that he physically showed when he was anxious or nervous, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey." Hunk's large, warm hand covered Lance's, making him look up. "Don't stress about it. It'll happen when it happens. If you're lucky, when you least expect it. But until then, it's not like there's a time limit. You've got all the time in the world." Hunk paused, thinking intently. "Er, galaxy. Universe, maybe? Well, in any case, it's a lot of time." His goofily-sincere smile returned. "Don't waste a second of it on worrying."

Lance smiled back for a moment before the doors behind them slid open. Walking toward them was a very sweaty, very angry Keith. Hunk waved at the muttering Paladin. "Hey, Keith. How's it going?"

Keith said nothing, simply collapsing onto the same couch. Immediately, Lance shot up out of his seat, walking away. Hunk looked up at him. "Uh, lance?"

"Keith stinks. I'm gonna go get some target practice or something." He waved a goodbye, quickly getting out of the room. As the door slid shut, Lance allowed himself to get lost in moving his hands.

_You aren't going to fall in love with him. You're desperate, nothing more. There's tons of guys back home you were probably meant for, not some absolute training nerd who happened to be on this ship. It's not possible. You just turned 18. These things take time, they take work, and you aren't in love._

_You can't be. It's impossible._


	2. Eat it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha well this was interesting... also sorry for the last one definitely not my best work ;) anywho here goes

"Alright, listen up. We've got some problems."

The entire table of people went silent, waiting for the inevitable death sentence. Shiro cleared his throat. "Keith, do you remember scouting out the secret base?"

The red Paladin flexed his hand, going a bit stiff. "Yeah. Why?"

Shiro looked at Coran, who continued. "Well, that Quintessence you found is extremely rare. It takes a certain planet in perfect conditions to actually make it, and even _then_ it can take thousands of years for a single glass to be produced."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Right. You said something about that before, right? They'd found a new way to make it."

"Precisely. So in order to stay above our enemy, we must find out how they are making it. Did you see anything that might be the source?"

Keith shifted in his chair, obviously uncomfortable. "Well, the guy in the cloak turned it purple, but I didn't see where the yellow stuff came from."

Everyone seemed to look down at their plates simultaneously.

"Alright," Shiro started, "So we break into a good information spot and find out where the Quintessence is coming from. Figure things out from there. Sound good?"

Pidge began standing up. "I can see if the information we gathered has anything like an information spot."

"Sounds good. Hunk, why don't you go with? Help out if you can. Everyone else, be ready to go at any time. We'll leave when we have a good lead."

Everyone mumbled a response and cleaned up after themselves, going off to their normal routines. That is, everyone save Lance. The blue Paladin found himself gravitating toward the training room for an unknown reason. Maybe he wanted to train before battle? Maybe he was just looking for a sparring partner? The details didn't really matter. In any case, Lance found himself walking into the training room in full suit, casually stretching and suppressing a yawn. Inside, Keith was practicing close combat with Shiro.  
_Shit._  
Lance whirred around, trying to escape the now closing-in room all too late. Shiro had already noticed him, as he noticed anyone who walked into a room.

"Hey, Lance! Doing anything? I think I need a little break from sparring."

Even before turning around, Lance could tell it was a lie. Shiro had fought for his life for an entire year against any opponent the Galra could find. Surely, he could take a little sparring. As Lance faced the others, he realized how right he was: Keith had once again pushed himself to a breaking point, and Shiro was trying to come up with anything to get him to stop. Keith wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his black t-shirt sleeve and smiled weakly. "What, can't take the heat?"

Shiro let out a laugh. "Well, I also need to check on Pidge and Hunk to see what they're up to. If you need anything, I'll be there."

"Got it." Keith walked over to the nearest bench and took the water bottle sitting there, gladly gulping it down. Lance felt his face get warm.

_Oh, god, no. No no no no no no. Not now, not now oF ALL TIMES LORD JESUS NOT NOW PLEAS-_

"Lance?" Shiro was waiting by the door for a response, a knowing look spreading across his face.

_-GOD WHY-_

"Um, yeah, see ya then."

Shiro smiled and left, leaving a very flustered Lance.

"'See ya then'?" Keith let out a dorky laugh. "What exactly brought _that_ on?"

Lance saw an out and desperately took it. " Ugh, whatever, Mullet. See ya later."

"But you haven't even trained in anything yet." Keith looked at him judgmentally, waiting for a reply.

"Well if I have to take all this criticism, I think I'm good." Lance stomped away.

"Where you goin'?"

Lance began walking backwards without breaking stride. "Get some food, what does it look like?"

Keith considered, then got up. " I'll come with you."

"What? No way. You'll only ruin my appetite on the way there."

"Then you'll get a taste of your own medicine." Keith easily caught up to Lance, who switched to forward walking again.

"Only if you can keep up with me, Emo Gloves." Lance took off running, Keith in his tracks. However, it wasn't long until Keith was far ahead, running backwards and calling back to Lance.

"Something wrong, Lance? All bark and no bite?"

Lance laughed. "Nope. Just warmin' up!"

"Well you might wanna warm up a little faster! I'm having a hard time going this slow!"

Anger surged in Lance. Stupid crush or no, it was now a matter of pride fueling this race. And Lance _never_ swallowed his pride. He went into a dead sprint, getting rid of the distance between them. Both boys began passing each other in turn, back and forth, neck and neck. Lance's vision began to blur, and he realized that he was running out of energy to give. He put more focus into running, forgetting about the pain and person beside him.

_Just keep going._

Lance stole a glance at Keith, seeing if he was in the same condition.

There was no Keith.

Lance looked down the hallway to see Keith standing next to a doorway, smug expression on his face.

"Forget where we were going?"

Lance growled to himself before walking back to the dining hall, forcing his heartbeat down. No way would Lance let him see how winded he was. When he walked into the room after Keith, he noticed Hunk already helping himself to some food goo.

"Hey, Keith. Hey- wow, Lance, what happened to you?"

Keith suppressed a smile. "Ran a few laps."

Lance felt his face get redder than what it was from running. He was suddenly aware of how sweaty he had gotten in his uniform. "It was not a few laps! It was, like, all the way across the castle! And I ran farther than you, Skinny Jeans."

"Only because you forgot where you were running in the first place."

"Not true!"

Hunk put up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, let's not fight before a mission. I'll make you guys some good goo, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, _Hunk_." Lance huffed.

Hunk smiled and went about fixing a snack, as much as one can 'fix' goo. Lance pouted in a chair, waiting for nothing in particular, while Keith leaned on the table, facing the wall. Lance found it odd and uncomfortable that Keith was right next to him, though facing the other direction. Blood began to rush to his face at the sheer closeness, which was insufferable.

_Why me? Why now? Of all people, why Keith? Why not Hunk? And anyways, didn't Keith have a thing for Shiro? And Shiro's obviously older, around 25, so maybe they're meant for each other. Meanwhile, Hunk is in there making food for me like a good boyfriend would and I'm just sitting here with Keith of all people, trying not to blush, like a terrible..._

"Alright, who's hungry?" Hunk proudly produced two plate-fulls of seasoned goo to the guys, who both were speechless at the smell alone.

"Ah yeah! Hunk, you're the _best!_ "

"Wow, _thanks_."

"Aw, it's nothing. Glad to make it. Anyways, I should probably get back to Pidge to see if they need anything. See ya."

"See ya, Hunk!" Lance struggled to say with an already-full mouth. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to talk with your mouth full?"

"Got a problem, short-stack?"

Keith glared at him. "I am literately two inches shorter than you."

"Exactly. _Short._ "

He sighed. "Whatever." He picked up his plate and left, presumably to his room to eat in peace. Lance stuffed more goo into his mouth angrily.

 _See? He doesn't care about me. He never will._  
_Don't be an idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are both depressing. It's just so much more FUN that way! Also plot is only beginning to hang on tight and get ready for ANGST


	3. Can't go wrong with right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um... They made it to the info base and um... wow I'm terrible

The plan was simple: get in, get info, and get out.

So how was it that Lance had already found himself running for his life?

_To fix a problem you created,_ Lance thought bitterly.  _Just had to drop your gun, huh, McClain?_

The blue Paladin came to a crossroads and went right without skipping a beat, making sure to be louder than needed as not to loose his pursuers.  _Try to keep up, Galrans, This show won't last long..._

Another crossroads. Another half-assed direction. Vision now blurring around the edges. Lance McClain was not meant for long distance running. He cursed himself for never taking P.E. seriously. 

Another crossroads.  _Can't go wrong with right._

His breathing became labored, his loudness now natural. He focused on his feet, forcing them to keep going. He wanted nothing more but to circle around back to the potential safety of his friends, but knew he couldn't risk it. As far as the Galrans were concerned, he was the only one on the base. Lance was determined to keep it that way.

He skidded to a stop and almost fell over rounding the next corner. In front of him was a wall of soldiers, guns raised. A smirk broke over his face.  _Yep. Just about typical._ "Who wa- oh, fuck-" Lance began sucking in air to the best of his abilities, completely drained. The soldiers shared confused looks.  _Man, I'm outta shape... "_ Al- alrighty then. Alright-let me just-" He straightened a bit, trying for a smile. "Ugh. what, you- you guys robots er- er somethin'?"

"Surrender yourself to the Galra Empire," A soldier said. Which one was anyone's guess. 

"Or, " Lance spat, now beginning to breathe evenly, "You hand yourself over to me before i fill you with bullets."

All hell broke lose.

 

* * *

"Lance! Lance, check in _now_!"

Silence. At least, silence from Lance's headset. Keith could hear bullets flying in the distance, which wasn't a good sign. He bit his lip before switching his mike so everyone could hear. 

"Guys, Lance isn't responding."

Shiro answered. "No? Lance, pick up. We need you to check in." Silence, as before. "Lance? Are you there?"

"See?" Keith summoned his bayard. "I'm gonna check it out. Be right back."

"Keith, wait!"

"Get Hunk to watch my door or something."

"Aw, what?"

"Keith-" 

Keith muted his headset, running lightly to Lance's door to the west. The original plan had been for Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro to get the info available while Keith and Lance guarded the two doors. If Lance had been attacked and hadn't asked for back up...

_He thought it was too much for all of us to handle. He thought he could just sacrifice himself. That dick, putting his life on the line. Doesn't he know he's part of a team? Ugh, he's so-_

Gone. Lance was completely gone. Not a trace. Annoyed, Keith unmuted his friends.

"-Can you hear me? We-"

"I hear you, Shiro. Lance is gone."

Pidge snorted. "Well,  _gone_ is a bit much."

"What?"

"He's just captured, probably in the prisoner cells. He's not  _dead_ or anything."

Not dead. Just captured. Not dead.

"Tell me where to go, Pidge."

He could practically _see_ the green Paladin's smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Lance woke in relative darkness.

_I'm dead._

Weirdly enough, he was okay with that. He was okay with dying. Sure, he'd only turned 18 yesterday, but he'd rather die today than never see his family again. 

He'd rather die than never find his soulmate. 

And then the pain set in.

White-hot fire seemed to pour through his body, starting from his right shoulder. He cried out, wondering what had happened.  _I was shooting. I was surrounded. I was... shot? I was brought before the commanding officer. I was questioned. I was... I was interrogated about my family. Why? Oh, no, it was about the Paladins. My friends. I... I didn't give out info, right? Fuck, this burns. Why is it everywhere? Was I... Interrogation. Oh. I was beat. Shit, i'm gonna pass out..._

Something solid slammed against the steel door infront of him, making him jump. Which, of course, sent a wave of fire through his body and a scream out of his throat.

"Lance! Is that you?"

_Keith..._

"I'm, I... in here." His voice got smaller with every word, and for a second he was afraid he would lose it. 

"Hang on. I've almost..."

A sickening slice, and then the door slid open, showing a very sweaty, very scared Keith holding a Galran arm to the control pad. He immediately dropped it, running over.

"Lance!"

"Kei..." Lance held on to consciousness, wishing he had more time.  _Can't pass out. I can't. Might not wake up. I have to wake up. I can't die._

_I'm scared of dying._

Keith knelt down next to the blue paladin, thinking of the best way to move him. "Don't worry, Lance, I've got you. We're getting out of here."

"The... Others... they..."

"No. The others have each other. We have to get you out. Now." 

Lance almost protested, but as Keith picked him up in his arms, huffing with the effort, he knew there was no arguing. "I... I can walk, Keith."

"What? No. You're barely awake."

Keith took two steps before collapsing under Lance's weight.  _"Fuck."_

"I can walk."

Keith mulled it over. "I... fine."

Lance forced himself to get up, keith holding the majority of his weight. They took one step, then another, then a third. Slowly and painfully, they made their way to the dead-end hallway that Keith had cut into earlier to get in. Red was waiting for them, and once inside, Lance crumpled to the floor.

"Lance!" Keith knelt to him, unsure what to do.

"Sleep... Can't..."

And then everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not fine. Oh well. Don't worry, this info they collected will be analyzed promptly. It's actually really important. Also sorry for not updating sooner, i think i'm gonna try every two weeks starting today :)


	4. Last effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I know deep in my soul that love never lasts  
> And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
> and keep a straight face  
> And I've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable with distance  
> Maybe until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
> Because none of it was ever worth the risk but   
> you are the only exception

"Pidge-"

"I KNOW, OKAY?" The green paladin slid her fingers over the partly-tangible keyboard of sorts, hacking into anything she could think of. Electricity vantage points? Nope. Good escape route? Absolutely not. Secret folders?

Eh, why not? It wasn't like it would hurt to try. 

"Pidge, we're out of time," a familiar, usually comforting voice gasped out. Shiro had never sounded so winded, not to mention stern. He and Hunk had been fighting ever since they'd been found by a patrol, leaving Pidge behind a counter to find a way out. The folder she had currently found mentioned a hallway that wasn't accessible by most of the facility, the only entrance seemingly through the air vents. Of course, it didn't help anyone if Pidge was the only one that fit through it. She took a deep breath.

"Hey, the only thing I've got is a hallway that's only connected by an air duct. It's not..." _Big enough_ , she wanted to say. "I-It's not a viable option. I'm out of everything, guys. How long do you think we have?"

Hunk answered. "Um, not long at all? Even with you fighting, we'd barely have a chance. We're-" Something big hit the wall next to where Pidge was hiding, accompanied by Hunk's cry of pain. She immediately jumped out of her position, checking Hunk over. A voice rang in her headset- something about backup- but that was the last thing Pidge had on her mind. Hunk had a good sized hole in his left side.  _No, no, anything but that. Not Hunk, Not now, not like this..._

"Hunk? I need cover. Get back out here." Shiro was trying his hardest, not daring to catch a glimpse at what had happened. He was almost surrounded, hysterically cutting down the soldiers around him. "Get back up, Hunk. I know it's hard, but you're all I got."

"No."

Shiro let out a frustrated sigh. "Pidge-" 

"No, I'm coming in. Hunk-" She held back a sob, biting her lip as she marched into the raging battle before her. "He c-can't."

A pause, as if time had stopped at that simple sentence. Shiro's heart seemed to pound a bit faster, ready to fight a bit harder, whereas Pidge was almost frozen with guilt. 

Almost. 

But one thing about a Holt? They never give up. 

* * *

Keith had never flown so fast in his life. Red seemed to sense the urgent task at hand, sometimes cutting in when his paladin's tears were too hard to see through. 

This always seemed to happen to Red's paladin. All those years, all those people, and it was always his paladin that would fall in love. Sure, Keith didn't admit it to himself yet, but Red knew. He always knew. This kid was serious head over heels, just like the others. And just like the others, he was probably destined to watch his love die en route. 

Of course, that didn't mean that Red was going to give his all to make sure that didn't happen.  _Especially_ to Blue's paladin.

In another life, Blue had had another name...

_Keep flying, idiot. Can't let him die._

He could feel Lance's life force draining, giving up. Maybe if he hadn't endured through so much internal damage, Blue's pal would have been good enough to make it.

 _Stop acting like he's dead. Leave the mourning to the kid for now, and get them both to safety..._ Red let the thought of Keith tending to Lance while on autopilot flow through him, into his paladin. Keith gasped a bit before immediately fumbling over to Blue's guy of the hour.

 

"Lance? Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

 _Don't make me get up_ , Lance thought.

"Lance? Can y-you..." Lance felt pressure on his right shoulder, causing pain to ripple through him. 

"Eguh... D-don't- I-it hurts..."

"I-I know," A sobbing voice choked, "God dammit, Lance, I _know._ I _have_ to. I-" Lance felt what he guessed were tears dripping on his shirt. He heard a shaky breath above him. " There's _so much blood_ , Lance. So much _blood_... J-just open your eyes. P-please, Lance, just-" A loud intake of air ruined by tears, " Just stay alive, you _ass-hat_!" Keith seemed to explode above him, nothing but ugly tears and emotions. 

Lance struggled to open his eyes. Not like he saw much- nothing but the teen in front of him. Keith was an absolute mess, crying his heart out. It hurt worse than the physical pain tormenting him.

Lance did what he did best. 

He smirked. He let out something like a laugh.

Keith looked at him, hope actually finding its way into the otherwise tear-filled eyes. "L-Lance?"

"Ass-hat?"

Keith was completely lost. "What... y-yeah, that's w-what I said."

Lance let out another chuckle. " _Yeesh_ , Keith, are we back in _middle school_? Seriously, we'll have to get you a better _vocabulary_."

Keith looked away, glaring at a wall. "You are about to die, and you can only joke?"

"Hey, this isn't a joke." Lance put all his strength into putting his hand against Keith's cheek, which immediately brought those ever-sad eyes back to him. "You need some serious upgrades before you're worthy of filling the socializing hole I'll leave behind. I can't die until you're there." They locked eyes, both on the verge of crying. Lance, however, had a point to make. "I'm serious, Keith. i'm not leaving. I'm not dying on you. Not now, not ever."

Something changed in Keith; He seemed to understand the point. "Lance, I-"

" _KEITH!_ " Allura erupted over the short-distance radio, "what do you think you're _doing_? Get Lance in here _NOW_."

"Yes, ma'am," Keith subconsciously muttered, jumping into position. The bay doors immediately opened, and Allura and Keith helped Lance into the castle. 

 

_Good job, kid._

_At least one made it out._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep doing the whole lion pov thing? I think it's cool ANYWHO yeah I meant to write more for Hunk/Pidge/Shiro but idk i can't get into it so HAVE FUN WAITING IM SO SORRY I DONT DO THIS FASTER


	5. The one in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, ah, this actually has blood and stuff so... be warned.
> 
> It was not your fault but mine  
> and it was your heart on the line  
> I really fucked it up this time  
> Didn't I, my dear?

She'd fought.

_God,_ she'd fought.

She'd cut through so many soldiers that the dark plum blood had to be wiped from her eyes and made her bayard slippery. She'd roared and sliced and killed until she no longer thought about what her body was doing. They kept coming, and she kept going, and nothing claimed her.

But then there was that  _scream._

Forget chilling, that sound turned her blood to  _ice._ She immediately turned around, spotting Shiro just as he sank to the floor.

" _SHIRO!"_  Pidge ran over to him, no longer caring what was around her. That was a mistake. Within seconds, they were taken over, wrestled from their positions. Pidge kicked and screamed, cursing as loud as possible. "No! No, Shiro-" They lifted her up higher than she could touch with her feet, which  _almost_ made her weaker. "NO! Shiro,  _please,_ wake up! WAKE UP!"

Eventually, four Galran soldiers got her under slight control, two others dragging the black and yellow Paladins behind. They noisily made their way through the halls and were transported to an open room with dim purple lights. In the center of the room stood a large Galran with a cape- probably a sign of higher rank. Pidge was forced to her knees when they got close, leaving Hunk and Shiro at her sides. The high officer barely turned his head, studied the three, then turned back. 

" _Tend to the one in black."_

"Yes, sir."

The commander's voice was deep and sharp. Everything about him oozed confidence and power, which was never a good combination. Pidge watched carefully as Shiro was at least bandaged up, though not much was available immediately. She turned to Hunk. He opened his eyes barely, giving the look of unconsciousness, but Pidge could tell he was taking in his surroundings carefully. He caught her eye, and an understanding passed between them. Pidge was on her own for the time being.

" _So,"_ the commander rumbled, " _You think we are easy to defeat?"_  

Part of her wanted to scream yes, that she had no problem cutting through the lines, but she knew better.

" _No answer? Hmm..."_ He barely turned again, looking directly at Pidge for anything. " _Why does an organism like you have so much resolve? The other did the same..."_

Pidge's heart skipped a beat. "Where's Lance?"

the Galran smiled.  _"In good time. So tell me, why are you here?"_

"Go to Hell," Pidge spat with a smirk. If he didn't wanna answer, why should she?

He stared at her for a moment, then walked towards her. Er, no, he walked towards Shiro. The commander pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at the unconscious Paladin's head. He turned to her, all too obviously holding back a smile. " _So tell me,"_ He repeated,  _"Why you are here."_

"I-information." It came out without hesitation. Part of her felt guilty, but Pidge knew better than to let her thoughts consume her. She focused on what could be told as a good lie. "You had some information we didn't have, s-so we tried- w-we tried..." Pidge made herself falter, knowing she had to look weaker than she was. She put herself to work, constructing the perfect victim look for the perfect victim story. Pidge called all sorts of memories- Matt and her father disappearing, the nightmares that always left her in a cold sweat, the  _years_ of looking at herself in a mirror, hating herself for what she felt.  _You're useless, worthless, unneeded, unloved..._ the adjectives rolled off the tongue. 

The commander looked at her, contemplating, before pulling the trigger. 

" _NO!"_  Pidge flung herself forward, thinking the worst. As soon as she got close, she realized that there was no head wound. "What..."

_"A glancing hit of truth, but not the whole truth, I'm afraid."_ As Pidge glared up at him, she saw his gun's position- completely wrong to hit his head, but instead... Looking back, she noticed the now bloody boot Shiro wore. " _Yes, I didn't kill him. Sadly, he will be put elsewhere. For the time being, however, I can put as many holes in him as I please. I'm sure even the Emperor would understand damage to rebellious goods. A pity he isn't awake..."_

"You're a monster!" Pidge yelled. "You're disgusting!"

The commander gave a cruel look. " _Yet I rule worlds. What do you have power over, Organism?"_

_Nothing,_  her mind filled in.  

The Galran looked at her, pleased with her expression, and finally turned away. " _Get these out of my sight."_

_"_ Yes, sir."

* * *

"You did  _what?"_ Allura towered over Keith, making him feel like his last moments were near. Lance was rushed to the pods immediately, but now, without any other excuse, Keith was subject to the princess's rage. 

"I saved a vital part of our team," He managed.

"You endangered the _rest_ of your team!"

"I did what I had to. It doesn't matter now."

_"Doesn't matter?"_ Allura took a step forward, forcing Keith one step back. "Remind me, _Kieth_ , why _exactly_ your team doesn't matter. Why your _leader_ doesn't matter."

Keith kept eye contact, trying not to cry.  _Shiro..._ He'd left the most important person in the universe to fend for himself. The one person who'd always believed in him, who'd always been there and given a kind word. Now Shiro- that same man- was all alone, fending for his life, while Keith sat in a castle. He wanted to scream. He wanted to get right back in Allura's face and sneer, 'Thanks for reminding me what a _fuck-up_ I am, _really_ needed it'. He wanted to get back in his lion and get back into battle so he didn't have time for emotions.

But all he could do now was bite the inside of his cheek, holding back a torrent of tears. 

Allura edged back a bit, seeing her mistake. "Keith, that's not what I-"

" _Whatever."_

He marched off toward the hangars, not listening to anything Allura had to say. She began breathing heavier, realizing what she'd just started. Not only was Keith rushing back to danger, but now was mentally shut down and had no plan whatsoever. There was no telling just where the Paladins were with a lion alone, and surely he wouldn't know to go guns blazing or stealth mode. Lance was out of the game, and no one to take his place if the need arose. And the others...

_Oh, why had I brought Shiro up? That's a touchy subject for him and-_

"Princess?"

Coran found her pacing furiously, constantly straightening her dress. An odd combination of her parent's quirks, but a serious sign nonetheless. He came next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Allura, calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

"E-everything! Everything's gone wrong and Lance is hurt and Keith just left and Pidge and Hunk and Shiro and  _Shiro_ , God, Coran, what if they're hurt? What if they're captured? What if he's-"

"Stop. Allura, this is too much. Breathe and then try again."

She did, over and over, held by Coran until she was more or less back to normality. 

"There, now try again if you're up to it."

She started slow, regularly speeding up, causing Coran to interrupt her and calm her down and then start the cycle over again. It was hard, but something Coran had done many times to his king. Eventually, he got the entire story.

"I just... I don't know what to do, Coran. I-i need help."

He smiled at her. "Well, I  _am_ your adviser. And as such, I believe it would be easiest to find their signatures with the castle's abilities and communicate by their helmets, yes?"

She looked at him, bewildered, before laughing at herself. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Thank you, Coran."

He hugged her, remembering all too well the embrace of another time...

"Any time, Allura."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME CHARACTERS  
> sorry this was technically a day late  
> I'm a terrible person  
> what else is new


	6. Fail and die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Pidge goes through a traumatic experience and never forgets it
> 
> And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
> I can't help this awful energy  
> Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
> Who is in control?

Pidge didn't like crying in front of people. She felt it made her look weak or helpless. But now, with Hunk and Shiro badly wounded- with Shiro refusing to _wake up_ \- Pidge was at a loss. She'd never been cornered like this, and it ate her up inside. There were no supplies for the others to be properly bandaged, no way of knowing if their helmets would actually work or, if they did, would send out a signal that the Galrans would pick up, and no way of knowing if they would be fed well, if at all. She looked over at her partners. It would be different if she was alone. It would be  _easier_  if she was the only one going through this. Instead, Pidge was stuck in a terribly informed place. Her friends were likely to die, probably in torturous ways, and she couldn't do anything about it.

On top of all that, the cell that they had been thrown into was black as tar. The darkness seemed to pull at her, forcing hope and life out of her. It seemed to play on her worst fears and insecurities. All of the painful memories seemed to be mixed up in the shadows. They waited for her; they waited to grow by zapping whatever was left of her life.

It was just  _too much._

Pidge cried. 

Katie Holt cried in front of someone.

She was  _weak._ She was  _helpless._

She wanted  _out._

Hunk came to her side, pulling her into a hug. He didn't say a word, just held her as she wept in his arms. They sat like that for some time, though time seemed to fade the longer they stayed. And although Pidge was breaking down, she couldn't help but think she was lucky to have such a friend at her side. 

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. 

A soldier opened the metallic door, glaring into the darkness. He pointed directly at Pidge.

"You. Now."

Pidge wiped the tears from her eyes, determined to look strong. She got up and glanced at Hunk, giving him a silent message:  _It's okay. I'll be okay. Stay here._  She turned around.

"Let's get this over with," Pidge muttered.

The soldier watched her coldly, like her would enjoy her stepping out of line so he could give her a punishment. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Pidge arrived, she realized she had been called by the same high-ranking officer. She gave a convincing smile that her heart wasn't into. "Aw, didya miss me that much?"

The Galran gave the slightest hint of a smile. " _There is something different about you, Organism."_

Pidge wasn't sure how to take that. A 'Gee, thanks' didn't seem to work.

" _All this time, I thought I was alone. But as it turns out..."_

The Galran turned around completely, smiling cruelly. Pidge felt her heart stop. Surely he didn't know...

" _Do you know how I've survived for hundreds of years, Organism? Do you?"_

The question was blank and inviting, as if he truly wondered what she thought. She leaned back a bit, knowing the answer full well. The officer chuckled.

" _Yes, you do, don't you? You know exactly what I am..."_ He walked toward her, stopping just inches away. Pidge held her ground, but couldn't help her now ragged breathing and racing heart.  _He knows,_ Her mind sputtered,  _He knows, he knows, he knows, everyone knows, everyone. You can't escape it, you never could-_

_"You know,"_ He whispered, gently taking a piece of her hair, " _You know what you are."_

Pidge slowly began shaking her head. Her lip trembled. Her thoughts were flooded with feelings- ones she did and didn't have. She felt herself panicking, right in front of the Galran official. Even though he lived in a world completely separated from Earth, there was no doubt in her mind that the same rules of love applied here. You either loved and lived, or...

" _Oh, come now,"_ He crooned, " _Don't deny. Those two with you? You don't have feelings for them. You don't have feelings for anyone."_ He started toying with her hair, smiling as if he had won a battle. " _You don't, do you? You don't have feelings. You're just like me."_

 "N-no..."

" _Oh, yes."_  He turned ice-cold, all business. " _And I think you know as well as I do just what that means. If you tell me everything, if you act as a mole for me, then your secret could be well kept. If not..."_

He grabbed her by the collar, forcing a yelp out of her. 

" _Your people have a saying, as I'm told by your leader. What was it, again?"_

He leaned in, whispering it in her ear.

" _You love and live, or fail and die."_


	7. ESCAPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's Just Make Everyone Suffer, a novel by Me

Keith was surprised to hear the princess's voice through his helmet.

"Keith, I'm sorry."

He let out a sigh. He knew it was stupid of himself to think she had meant it. "It's ok."

"I have a plan for getting them out, if you still need something."

He smirked to himself. "Yeah, mine's still... a work in progress." He was still sitting in Red, halfway to the destination the lion had picked out for him.

"Good. So it should be rather simple, if you all can do stealth. Just get in, get out, but I think it will work out better if you go through the ventilation system?" An example pulled up on helmet. "They're big enough if you take the correct route, but you'll have to walk a bit after you escape the room itself. "

"Sounds good."

* * *

It didn't exactly work out good. First of all, Keith had to ditch his lion far away so that he wasn't detected, then find a way inside without any help. Once in, Allura gave him the blueprints and route. Sadly, this same route seemed to be a main hall, so he sat for half an hour trying to time it right. As soon as he got to the door, he used his hand to open it. It automatically shut behind him.

"Shiro? Pidge? Hunk?"

It took a bit for his eyes to adjust to the overwhelming darkness, but eventually he found Pidge hugging him to death. 

"Keith! Keith, you're here!" 

Keith looked down at his teammate, giving a hesitant squeeze back. "Yeah, I'm here. We gotta go. Are Shiro and Hunk-?" He looked around for them, finding the two wounded and barely conscious. His heart reacted by stopping. "Shiro? Hunk!" They were bandaged up, to some extent, but it wasn't enough. He had to get them back _fast._

Shiro lazily opened his eyes. "Keith?"

"Shiro," the red paladin held back tears. "Shiro, it's me. I'm here. We're gonna get you out of here."

The older paladin struggled to get up. "Hunk, he needs to-"

"I know. I know, we're _all_ getting out. We've got a way."

Shiro sighed. He looked so defeated, as if he already knew what lay in store for them. Keith figured that was true. He forced a deep breath. 

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

"H-help Hunk." 

Keith looked between the two, then at Pidge. "Uh, okay." He shifted over to the yellow paladin, reaching out to support him. "Can you stand?"

Through the dark air between them, Keith watched Hunk smile. "Sure. I'm not the one who got shot in the foot."

"What?!"

"Hunk," Pidge warned, "Freaking him out isn't going to help."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood behind Keith as Shiro tried again to stand up, only to fall back. Keith scowled and went over to his side. 

"Shiro, I will help you. and if you fight it..."

"Note t-taken."

They slowly made their way through the halls, Pidge acting like something of a scout and hacker up ahead. Hunk protected their tails. Keith had Shiro leaning into him. He wished he could do more, but he knew there wasn't much to do but move forward. Eventually, they happened up on the vent system.

"Oh, man," Pidge whispered. "Why would anyone need this big of a vent?"

"Who cares?" Keith countered. "Let's just get out of here already."

Without another word, they slipped into the duct.

* * *

"Keith? Did you find the-"

"Yes, princess, we're- ugh- we're in it. Just- Just hang on. We're almost there, right Pidge?"

There was an odd silence. Allura fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I can't hear Pidge."

Keith groaned. "Well, she said right."

Allura stole a glance at Coran, who gave her an encouraging smile. She looked back to the screens infront of her. Just a little further, and then they would be close to the exit Keith had made. They were so close- which is usually where things go horribly wrong. 

_Just a little more..._

"Shit!"

Allura felt her hair stand on end. "Keith? What's happening? What is it?"

Keith breathed heavily. "Hunk, take Shiro." He grunted a bit in the effort.

"Keith?"

"Pidge, cut them off. Right here." There was gunfire on the other side, a mumbled response. "I don't care! Cut. Them. Off. It's the only way!"

More gunfire. More seconds. Then a sickening, defined slam of metal on metal and Keith's scream.

"Keith?! Keith, what is going on?! I _demand_ an answer!" Suddenly, Coran's hand was on her shoulder. She realized she was shaking. Allura Held onto him like a lifeline. "Keith, tell me. I need to know..."

"P-Pidge, get them to- aaghh! Safety! _Now!_ This isn't up for debate!"

Mumbled response. 

"No, It's too... Red! Red, get them out of here! Let Pidge pilot. _Get them out of here!"_

"Keith, no, go with them! You are a paladin and we _need_ you!"

To that, Keith yelled in frustration. "We don't have time for this. They- You. You all leave now. _Go!"_  

Suddenly, there was a rough sound and a yelp, then the dangerously close voice of Pidge. _"You. Are. Piloting. Your. Damn. Lion."_

More screeching of metal on metal, then grunts and gritted teeth as, Allura guessed, he was pulled free. Then there was footsteps, heavy breathing, more gasps of pain, and silence. Coran and Allura looked at each other, fearing the worst.

"Keith?"

More silence. Allura held her breath.

"H-here." 

She sighed.

"Here, princess. We're... We're all here."

"Oh, thank god. Get home quickly before that changes."

"Yes ma'am."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm moving all of this around so that I can bring a slightly good ending. It's been eating at me for months, and this is all I can think of. Sorry...


	8. Get ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a preface to the videos.

They were destroyed. That was the only way she could describe this.

Over and over, she ran through what she could have done better or different. Every time, she came back to the general's harsh words...

Pidge was asked what had happened, but she could barely think. She watched her friends in the pods, all four, recovering from a mission gone seriously terrible. 

"Where's the information I sent?"

Allura looked concerned, but she told her it was ready for her decoding. Pidge quickly found herself typing away at it. She could already tell it was complicated. It would take days to get through. 

Unfortunately, that's what she had.

* * *

Lance was the last to wake. When he came to, he was rambling about something. Interrogation? Friends? Family? In any case, he wasn't paying attention to his balance. Keith barely caught him from face-planting. "Lance? What's wrong?"

The blue paladin looked up in a scared daze. "Keith? So then..." he looked around. "So I got out."

"Yeah, we all did." Hunk patted his shoulder as they walked to the center of the room.

"All?"

"Long story," Pidge interrupted, "But I think you should all see this." 

She pulled up something on a screen. Keith tilted his head. "Is that... a video?"

"Yeah. Five, actually. And wait till you see what they say."

Everyone shifted positions and settled in for the videos. 

Pidge hit play.

 


	9. Guardian of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video 1- RED

Sonja Matthews.

That was the name that I would remember for centuries; the person whose fate I would fight for a lifetime.

That was the girl I was enchanted by.

I first met her when I was chosen to be of the Altean's royal guard. I hadn't been looking forward to such a job- interacting with people and never seeing battle- but she caught my eye immediately.

Of course, It wasn't like I  _loved_ her then. Sonja was dark skinned and covered with freckles, like she'd never used sunscreen in her life. She had that curly blackish hair that always looked perfect; Those intense green eyes that captured everything good about nature. She was the embodiment of everything earthy and pure. She talked to me and picked me out of the crowd.

In other words, she was my total opposite. And sure, she was adorable, but I knew she would never understand me. She could never  _tolerate_ me, and as such I couldn't get close to her. 

In other words, it was inevitable.

It was slow. I think that's what made me hurt the most- that I'd spent so much  _time_ loving her and getting to know her. She'd taught me to dance. She showed me her favorite flowers and constellations. She laughed at my stupid jokes. She showed me that the universe is loving and giving, and I didn't believe her at first, but she wore on me. I was the color Red, I was impulsive and deadly and hurt by my past. But Sonja? She was the entire rainbow. She blessed me with the gift of seeing everything in every shade and hue. For the first time, I saw people's actions,  _as well as their motives and beliefs._

And I fell hard in that first year. I didn't know how to tell her, but I knew I didn't want to lose her. I did all that sappy stuff that people in love do, but I was terrible at it. I would blush up to my ears just because she looked my way. I would pick flowers and draw the stars and try my hardest to memorize their names. I would do what she loved because she would give me that smile, and I would melt where I was standing.

One night, while walking underneath a canopy of starlight, I clamped my hand over her mouth and stuttered an 'I-love-you' before running as fast as my legs could carry me.

Did I mention that she's a born runner? Caught up to me and tackled me in seconds. I was burning with love and nervousness. I opened my mouth to say something, _anything_ , but before I could she kissed me. 

I thought I would explode.

We spent years together.

And then...

And then I found her sobbing. I asked what was wrong.

She explained she was human, from a place called Earth, and that she would only live to be around one hundred years old.

As an Altean, I would live much longer.

We tried everything we could to find a loophole, a single hope, but none ever came.  

She got older, and I didn't. 

Sonja Matthews was on her deathbed. 

She explained everything to me then. She said she was originally from a place called Egypt, that she was whisked away from her home and forced into space. She explained how she had learned to fight and had come to Altea, a place not much different from an afterlife she described.She told me that she had changed her name, though her original sounded much the same. She told me that every hour, every second spent with me had erased the hurt of her life, and that she wished she could return the favor.

I told her she already had. 

She cried. 

I did too. 

Later, I was told that the King we had been serving had wanted to make a defending machine and wished to have her beautiful soul- her quintessence- into one of them. They said she would live forever, that she would simply be in the lion they made specifically for her. I asked her, and told the King that we'd both do it.

He was grimly hopeful. And on that last day, I made sure that she got one last glimpse of Altea. We danced, we picked flowers, we pointed at constellations, and in the end, we kissed.

Sonja's words still flood my mind. I remember being distraught. I remember trying to pull it together but failing terribly. And I remember her cradling my head one last time.

"You're such a worrier, Kyle. We'll be fine. And if not? And if not, then at least let us go down in flames."

 

_**Kyle Delta, Red lion, guardian of fire** _


	10. Guardian of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video 2- BLUE

A girl with pale, sun-kissed skin and a blue, wavy ponytail smiled to the camera.

"Hello! I'm told Delton went first? If so, I am _so_ sorry. He can be a bit of a... well, I guess you know." She winked to the camera. "Bet he made it all emo and angsty, huh? Well, don't worry! Prepare to be educated properly!

So this whole project was started to ensure the safety of Altea and such. Later on, it was found that quintessence was needed to fully finish the lions, so our king asked his royal guards- that's us- to help him supply what was needed. That meant cutting our lives short, but living forever in these animal robot things. So, I mean, can't complain, right? And anyways..."

Suddenly her face fell. She looked at her shoes. "Well, Sonja's... she's dying. I won't hide that. None of us will. She lived a full life, more than a lot of people do, and now... now it's over. Delton's pretty beat up, as I'm sure he described. We all are. I am. I mean..."

She was tearing up, "I mean, I'm her best friend. I couldn't do anything, but I should've... Er, anywho, sorry. This hit all of us hard. We had no idea she would only live a hundred or so years. It's been, well, it's been real." She chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it's been real and it's been fun, but I can't say real fun. She always says that, you know. Must be an Earth thing. I can't understand it. Sonja's the funnest person in the whole galaxy. 

So I'm sure that's all I have to say. Of course, I'll be leaving behind so many _broken hearts_ -" She gave a pointed look to someone off camera, who promptly snorted. She smiled. "That's Delton, back there. Just walked in. Come say hi, Delton!"

A guy with much tanner skin, defined muscles, and black hair barely appeared in-screen. She pulled him the rest of the way, getting a yelp out of him. "Aw, isn't he cute? I think so. Not for me, of course, but still!"

Delton rolled his eyes. "I bet you haven't even told them your name yet."

She gasped. "Why, you're right! What an injustice!" She turned seriously toward the camera. "It's Aquari. No last name. Don't need to add to perfection."

Delton snorted again. "And your life summary?"

Aquari hesitated. "Well, it's not like there's much to say. Grew up, lived, and lived forever. Heh, don't add to perfection, right?"

 He gave her a sad, urging look, and then walked off. She composed herself and gave another winning smile. "Right, summary. Always gotta have rules and regulations, am I right? Hmm..." She tapped her chin in mock thought. "How about a story?

Once upon a time, there was a girl in the middle of a war. It was harsh, and she learned to grow up fast. She survived on the streets and off them- you know, since they were bombed sometimes. Anywho, this little girl grew up alone, on the run, afraid of those around her. You see, she was from a scary world, where anyone would double-cross even the friendliest of people. People like her. And did they double-cross her. She was often coaxed in by people and forced to do... terrible things. 

It... It happened for a while, actually. She stopped dreaming. She stopped hoping. She was used."

The girl was hollow-looking now, as if she herself was a ghost.

"Eventually, though, her age-old prayers were answered. Others from outside of her planet came and helped the people of her streets. She was scared, and wary, but eventually happy. She was trained and fed and loved- mostly by a little boy with black hair and darker skin. A little boy named Kyle Delton." A nostalgic look spread over her face. "He was really cute back then, too. He was weird, and not funny at all, but in a way he was perfect. He was just what I needed. 

And then, of course, we grew up. We moved on. He found someone else, my best friend, and I love seeing them together. I really do. And to think that we'll never be part of a physical, embodied team again... _any_ of us..." She wiped away a tear. "Well, it's just as Delton always says, I guess. 

'Move, bend, change, adapt, but never, _ever_ add. There's no need to add to perfection.'

 

 

_**Aquari, Blue Lion, Guardian of Water** _


	11. Guardians of Sky and Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIDEO 3- BLACK AND GREEN

"Um, yeah," She murmured to an off-screen person. "I don't- oh." She seemed to realize the camera was rolling, squaring her shoulders and settling her sky-blue eyes on the audience. Her long, straight, black hair was tied up in a strict ponytail. She gave a hint of a smile. 

"Ah, yes, hello. My name is Jupiter Rau. As I'm sure you know, this is all for project VOLTRON. We, the royal guard, are to give up our quintessences for the project, specifically the lions, as the finishing touch. This is my personal account on my life. The purpose of this, I'm not sure, but orders are orders."

She took a deep breath.

"My life. It's quite simple, really. I don't have fantastical stories or unfathomable tales. I was born on this very planet, second-generation when it comes to the royal guard. I studied, trained, interned. I got here. That's about it."

Jupiter looked down at her hands, which were folded neatly on her lap. She smiled.

"My colleagues aren't like that, though. Delton is reserved about his past, but he was brought here around four. Anyone could tell he was destined to be on the Guard. Aquari was so scared when she got here, but she opened up and became her quirky self. Tekne was, well, you'll see. And Sonja... Sonja was a born fighter. However, she's the nicest, calmest, most endearing person you'll ever meet."

She looked up to the camera.

"They're all so inspiring. I don't know how I lead them all, or how they look up to me, but I'm grateful. I'm grateful that I've never lost one, that we've made it this far. I'm honestly grateful that Sonja has a way to live now, and that she won't be alone doing it. Before this project, we were never sure..."

"Jupiter!"

A skinny, freckled male some on screen, staring at a machine of some kind in his hands. "Jupiter, I think I've cracked it! If you connect the-"

"Ah, Tekne..."

He looked up at her and frowned. "What... oh." He sheepishly smiled to the camera. "I forgot that was today. Um, Hia, people!"

Jupiter rolled her eyes and ruffled his messy flaming hair. "Well, might as well go on with it, Tek. I'm done."

"Oh, well, uh, okay." He awkwardly sat down next to her, being half a foot shorter. "Well, I'm Tekne Kline, Tech extraordinaire. I'm from a couple planets over, y'know, the red one we call Ranver. It's a weird place, not even close to the wonders of Altea, but we have the coolest engineers there. Not the best, but definitely the most unique. I came here on a field trip once. It was cool, I guess."

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

Tek put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, all I'm saying is that it could improve. Which, of course, it _did_ with me on it. We've come a long way, haven't we? Well anyway, a couple years back I was accepted for an apprenticeship on the great Altea planet. I couldn't refuse. My parents got a bit mad, sort of abandoned me, but y'know." He shrugged. "What do parents know? So I came here, proved myself, and a year ago joined the great Royal Guard as the techie. Pretty cool if you ask me."

He wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. Jupiter held back a laugh. 

"Right. Got anything else to say, techie?"

He thought about it. "Yeah. Jupiter gives great advice. Take her up on it when you can."

She finally giggled. "Advice? Like what?"

"Oh, what you always say. Y'know, when we're told to fly straight. 'Don't fly straight,' you say."

"Ah, yes, that one. 'Don't fly straight, fly like yourself. As long as you get where you're going, you've succeeded.' And your response is always-"

"-that it still doesn't matter," He recited happily, "But flying straight is still the quickest way to succeed."

 

 

_**Jupiter Rau, Black lion, Guardian of Sky** _

_**Tekne Kline, Green lion, Guardian of Forest** _

**Author's Note:**

> Klance? Hunce? Both? STAY TUNED


End file.
